


The Sounds Of Sleep

by MaskedCyborg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCyborg/pseuds/MaskedCyborg
Summary: I can  imagine us curled up together, listening to the sound of the rain. Your hands gently running through my hair, and both of us so at peace we could fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the summary isn't mine, actually, it's from tumblr, but it was written like pure poetry and inspired this. So, I give you, The Sounds Of Sleep.

 

 

It doesn't take much to hear the drizzle of the rain, it pattering against the glass. And there you are, closed eyes and soft breathing with the man you love laying peacefully ontop of you. You know the shitty cook will be mad you missed dinner, that Luffy will whine he missed it, that Usopp will actually get a full meal, but frankly, you didn't really care. All that mattered was the silent pangs of the rain outside, and the sweet utter calmness of everything.

You run your fingers through his hair, so so soft, and you wonder if you could just stay like this forever. You know that he is awake, just barely, on the edge of falling into a deep slumber you would succumb to with. A thump stirrs him a little, of his sandle joining the other on the floor. He cuddled a little closer and mumbled something for only your ears, which gained a gentle smile.

And then a warm honey-like feeling crowded your thoughts, and you started to drift away, knowing very well that he was with you in the gentle embrace of sleep. And maybe, you wouldn't mind if there was more rain once in a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
